Pokemorph and The Four
by Mech-Ah
Summary: Four aliens land in the Sinnoh region which blown new life in Pokémorph techs. But they seem to have side effects.
1. Prologue

My first hosted story. So please be mild, or give advice before saying anything wrong.

The story: What would happen if one man makes a device that would change the world?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any cohesive object/characters. I do own the characters Achme-Ze, Zeta-Od, Omega-Mi and Mech-Ah. (Note the logic)

* * *

One year after team Galactic resigned from operations, team DarkStar rises as an international company based on genetic enhancing of Pokémon. The Shadow team, the genetic engineering team, is working in Point Zero, an abandoned base. When the research strands on the beaches of the unknown, they find an alien life form, able to adapt and change at will. They searched for any more and found two others, one however, escaped, sort of hoping to find them back. Years pass and the being prove to have a part of DNA that enables him crossing of multiple races. Mech-Ah, the only living one of the Four, has found out, and tries to stop it.

Don't worry, those things are far from now, first, the discovery.

**Prologue: EUREKA! **

Fifteen years ago, in Point Zero on Sinnoh.

"Still working on it, Dave?" A man asked Dave, who was looking through a microscope.

"I've found something, this cell keeps adapting to every single thing I add. Frost, heat, water, dry air and viruses. It also copies DNA." Dave answered.

"You really believe this is something we could use?" The other said, who's name was Jack. "Come on. The boss stopped the project days ago."

"There is something. Give me the two vials over there."

"These labeled… Poke DNA and Human DNA?"

"Yes."

He handed over the two little vials. Inside were weird liquids. He did a bit of both on the glass he was watching, he then started screaming of joy.

"I FOUND IT!" He shouted. "The DNA connects. My friend, I found the missing link in genetic engineering. The key, the bridge, the glue, the missing link. With this DNA of those things, the human and Pokémon DNA fuse together. Even better, the Poke DNA takes over the human. I FOUND IT!"

"Dave, I'll call the boss right now."

He grabbed his mobile phone, dialed a number and said.

"Sir, we have it. We have found the solution for Project Morph X. We can begin… tomorrow…"

"**Excellent. I shall send the prototype PMX now."** The man on the other side of the line said.

Five years later, or ten years ago.

"May me and my assistant present, the first functional Morph Machine. The MM-01 is made to morph the target into a Pokémon, no matter how the person reacts to it. Jack, please show them my creation."

Jack pulled away the curtain, and showed a big metal box.

"It will take a while, but this is the first step to world domination. It will take more then nine years to improve this device. Now it only works on cells. In a decade, on real human bodies." Dave shouted with pride when he spoke his last words.

119 months later/one month ago.

"Boss, we can start testing human in a month." His assistant said.

"Mehehe… the first step to making the ultimate army." A shadowy figure laughed from behind glass screen.

Today (sort of)

Culio lived his life at the edge of a forest, together with Lisa.

"I am going training. I am needed to help with a survival trip of a school." Culio said.

"Yes, you've been talking about that for weeks." Lisa answered. "Since the trip is starting this afternoon, I would like a last moment together."

"Okay, but I'm leaving in a minute."

Later, in the forest near a river.

"Bayleef, Leafeon, come and out and play." He threw two Pokéballs and the previously named Pokémon appeared.

"You really need a war cry?" Lisa sighed. But then she saw a shadow in the woods looking in her eyes. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Culio asked.

"Over there…"

"I see nothing. Bayleef, Leafeon, Razor Leaf at those trees."

"Leave…" An airy voice said.

"Who is there?" Culio yelled. "Come out?"

"Leave while you can… they are coming… net… Pokémon… dark… morph… life… cry…" The words flew away with the wind, leaving the four to wonder what happened.

A net flew from some bushes onto them, and an armored suit came out to.

With it was a man in a lab coat. The four were captured, and a shock paralyzed them.

"We have the first group. We have no more business around here." The man said, he grabbed a transmitter from his pocket and said some words in it. "Sir, the first… Volunteers have arrived."

"The first victims have fallen into the hands of Team DarkStar… they should have listened…" The airy voice said. "I can no longer help them… I must find someone to help The Four's missing three."

A shadow flashed away from the scene…

* * *

Later, in an unknown location. Which I can tell is Point Zero.

"Where am I? Where is Lisa?" Culio muttered drowsy.

"Begin test phase Alpha. Initiate injection DNA."

A large box stood next to Culio, who lied on a bed, strapped to it. The thing deployed a large needle, slowly moving to his heart. Culio moved wildly, only to feel a necklace around his neck; it also deployed a needle, which was filled with a drug.

"Argh!" Culio cried out.

"Begin input DNA… now." The speaker said. The needle moved through his skin into his heart.

Culio witnessed this horrible view, so did Lisa.

"Start Phase Bravo. Electrocution and further DNA input."

A few more needles came out of the box, this time accompanied by two claws with small currents running through them.

Inside a small room that was connected to the room Culio was in a few scientists was observing the process.

"Dave, please tell why the shocks are required to improve the morph." One asked.

"Well," Dave started. "The shocks energize the alien DNA so the PokéDNA grows faster."

He others applauded at this answer.

"Brilliant. It is surprising you found two volunteers. A male and a female. The perfect way to test it. The MM-09 works better then you told."

What the scientist enjoyed, was a hell for Culio and Lisa, both suffering from the poking.

"Begin Final Phase. Phase Charlie. Start… start with the necklace adjustments. In three… two… one… morph-process starting…"

The two shouted out loud, but the observing people enjoyed the view more then feel any bad about it. A cloud of smoke surrounded the two tortured people, and changed.

"This cloud is made with parts of virus growth improving cells, with it they shall morph within two hours." Dave explained.

That's the end of Prologue.


	2. 1 Just so you know more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any cohesive object/characters. I do own the characters Achme-Ze, Zeta-Od, Omega-Mi and Mech-Ah. **

**Lines are us****ed to identify change of view or breaks from location or time. **

**AN: Culio and Lisa aren't main protagonists… yet.****

* * *

**

**­­­Chapter one: If you knew, I wouldn't have any fun.**

The day passed, and the local police was overwhelmed by reports of kidnapping.

"Luke, we need someone to help out here!" A PI called over the phone.

"What is it?" Luke said over the phone.

"We got massive reports about missing people. The people themselves have no link, but they all started missing around Point Zero. We want you to go there and see if they have anything to do with it."

"Cupa, how much people in how much time?" He asked.

"Ten per two hours! A record, especially since this is going on for ten hours straight! That's fifty total. But that's not everything; the village that is next to Point Zero has lost over forty percent of all inhabitants. We really need some clues; chaos is all around the place. People in terror, screaming and more. We can not handle this any longer!"

"Calm down. I will go and see Point Zero about this. Prepare all needed items in my car, and get me the report about Point Zero."

The officer stepped outside, looking from his hillside house to the village. You could see everybody run around hearing about this.

"They do not see that fleeing will not help… the forest surrounding the village is full of traps." An airy voice said. With it came a breeze, which turned into a stronger wind.

"Who is there?" The veteran seen much, but never heard a voice out of nowhere.

"I? I am no of any important… just listen… approach Point Zero with caution… they are planning things…" The wind disappeared with the voice, leaving Luke with questions.

­­­­­

* * *

Point Zero… test chambers.

"I hate this." A man in a suit said.

"Me too! These airtight suits kill me." Another said.

"Don't worry, you two take Subject 001. I'll take 002 with this guy." A third said.

"Aw, shut up. This is the first time. The test dummies only had several paper cuts." The fourth complained.

"Yeah, yeah. But they were the size of billboard posters!" The first responded.

"Just get in there and get them to the Habitat. Schedule says we only have twenty minutes to get done."

Two of them went into the chamber of Culio, AKA Subject 001. The other went to Lisa. They were strong and put off all the straps, and picked them up with ease. They went back to the hall, to the back and opened a door.

Inside was a forest, called the Habitat, were the walls were painted and a large mountain was visible.

"Just drop them here. They should change soon. We better tell the Observers."

The men went through the door, and the door vanished by the high quality of the painting, leaving no trail. In the middle was the mountain, and the mountain was a volcano, with lava. In this lava and mountain, a base was build. The men in bio-hazard suits came inside looked at the people sitting behind monitors.

"Nice, you can even look outside. One-way glass. Observers, you may activate the Monitors, they are within the range." One said.

"Comply, activating Monitors." One of the Observers said. "You must leave imminent."

They did leave, but another person was going to enter Point Zero. It was Luke, looking around to see if anyone was around.

"He said he would be here. This fence is the entrance. Sort of." Luke said to himself.

"I am here." The airy voice returned with the wind. "Inside are secrets hidden from sight… Observers watch these secret closely, while the Missing are changed."

"Who are you? Show yourself to me!"

"You want to see me? I didn't see that one coming. As you wish…"

A large, metal coated figure appeared right before Luke.

"Here I am…" His voice was no longer airy or vague. It was emotionless and calm. "I am Mech-Ah, but only for short time. I am one of Four; the Four that create the group whose path is shown by Destiny, the being of time. Destiny decided whatever I should be seen or not. When you enter your life can change, depending on which pill you choose."

"Pill? Like the Matrix style?"

"No, that is illegal to copy. These pills I carry can change destiny itself. This one can save your life, however will doom that of others. The other will change you, but shall shine light on those the need it. As you see the pills are similar. If you choose wise… then this shall end… it's to your choice. Now, I leave…"

"Why do you talk so… mysterious?"

"What?" He said without the mysterious tone. "I have an emotionless voice and life! Can I add some weird tone to it, it at least sounds better!" Mech-Ah said with 'anger'. He vanished with the wind like a sand statue, bit by bit.

"This sounds a like Russian roulette. Two pills, two choices." Luke looked at the two pills.

At the front door of Point Zero base. Luke was let in by armed men, with heavy guns. This is surely not the most comforting way of escort, but he got where he was supposed to be.

"Boss… we have a visitor." His personal assistant said through a small opening.

"_Let him in."_ It sounded.

Luke entered, but the only things in the room were some chairs and a big screen.

"Hello?" He asked hoping for an answer.

The screen turned on and showed a blurred and blackened face.

"Hello officer Luke. Let me guess, the disappeared people? I can insure you with this file, team Shadow is out of the question." A file fell from the ceiling. "This contains all you need to know. If you don't trust us, our scientist Jack can show you around."

He did, and got a tour of the place.

"This here is a test chamber. Here Pokémon/voluntary humans can get genetic changed." Jack told. He said voluntary humans soft so Luke wouldn't here it. "When modified they are brought to the Habitat. Follow me."

They walked further down the hall. The view was beautiful.

"This is a nice view." Luke said.

"Indeed. All modified Pokémon/humans are brought here to be examined by the Observers. After a month of examining they are released into the wild. If you come this way I can show you something else."

Luke looked and saw Lisa and Culio on the floor (AN: Still human.) and shocked.

"Jack, it seems some people are stuck inside the Habitat. They are naked too." He told him.

_Hm, I better not let him suspect anything. _Jack thought to himself.

"I will ask somebody to get them out once we are done." Jack explained.

They walked until the view changed to a room with a machine.

"Here the Monitors, which are necklaces used to watch vital sign, are checked to see if any physical problems are active. And that is all that should be shown to the public."

_Wait a minute. Didn't those people had necklaces on?_ Luke was thinking.

He walked back and saw them.

_I better not alert him._

"Is anything wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, the view is so beautiful. This is so big."

"Indeed, very large. A few square miles." Jack smiled.

After leaving Luke heard the voice again.

"So… you seen them?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Yes, without using the pills."

"Who the (…) told you they were for now? They are used later. Else I would have forbidden you to enter at all!"

"You got a point. But what about them? The ones I saw?"

"They have a role in history according to Destiny."

"Can I see destiny?" Luke asked curious.

"No, not yet. But anyway, I suggest this… read the next chapter!"

"What?"

"Oh, isn't this one over yet? (…) it! Then I suggest you use…"

And now its over! I made this cliffhanger to train my arms. The next chapter will contain:

Action, morphing, Negi and much more. If I ever get done.


	3. 2 More revealing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any cohesive object/characters. I do own the characters Achme-Ze, Zeta-Od, Omega-Mi and Mech-Ah. **

* * *

"As I was trying to say, the thing I suggest is rushing back in via the Habitat backdoor." Mech-Ah continued. "You might get there in time."

Luke rushed to the back, and found the back door labeled: "Do not enter. In case found return to Point Zero." This means they use bad quality stuff.

Opening the door he entered the indoor forest. It was few square miles large and finding something would be hard.

"I can never find them in here." Luke said hopeless. But he would find them sooner the he could expect.

Next to the camouflaged door Luke saw the lifeless bodies of Lisa and Culio.

"Are you okay?" He shouted and walked to the bodies.

Meanwhile, in the Observatory.

"DNA has reached critical mass. Initiate heating process." One said.

"Initiating… body heat reaching optional level. DNA morphing process begins." Another Observer said.

The effects of these procedures were visible, as Culio and Lisa got a weird glow.

"They are heating up like an oven." Luke said while feeling their heads.

The cracking of bones, squishy juicy noises and a zoom tone were clearly heard from the two. The noises were loud, and slowly visible changes were becoming… well, visible.

"We have physical changed… please confirm."

"Confirmed. Bone structure increasing density."

"Organic changed applying. Confirm?"

"Confirmed. Vein structure adapting. Skin change applying imminent."

"Changes fifty percentage completed. Any other changes?"

"No, bodies of 001 and 002 are in good shape. They have changed."

"They are now Leafeons. Confirmation needed."

"Confirmed."

A shadow watched the Observers analyze the data. He showed a little grin, and started to laugh without making sound.

"Again, people messing with nature. They don't even see the truth." It said.

"Neither do you." Mech-Ah landed next to it without making a sound. His armor was also more aerodynamic. "Why are you here?"

"And why might you ask? Can a man like me have a moment to enjoy human flaws?"

"You should keep out of this."

"Why? I am somehow connected to The Four. The legendary experiments made for all combat situations, but failed to work due to an ethical feeling? You are pathetic. A sense for ethical thinking, justice, principles, all just ways to say you want to help." The shadow laughed again.

"Oh really? And destroying entire planets is something pc? You have destroyed more lives, then I can count without… the largest screen there is. Nightblade, you are a disgrace to genetic engineering."

"No my dear Mech-Ah. You are. Unable to fight without ethical reason, not telling that man what's going on, what can't you screw up?" Nightblade said with a laugh. "I am better made then you. You are project 6.25. I am project 4.01. And I can do more damage then you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it is but a way to alert you that you are considerably expired. I have no more time to waste with you. If you only knew what I am planning." The shadow vanished in another shadow, without leaving a clue.

"I need to keep my eye open for him." Mech-Ah looked at the spot Nightblade vanished. "This is really messed up. Not even Destiny could see this coming."

The Observers paid no attention to the metal suit, nor did they notice the conversation. Luke was worrying about Lisa and Culio, who were still knocked out.

"What to do?" Luke worried. "I wish that Mech thing was here."

"You stop calling me a thing and I will be there." Mech-Ah said running in Luke's direction. "I just came from the Observatory. And that is what I heard." He pointed at the two life-abandoned things. "Just so you know, I think I can help them. And just so you don't get your head in Shit City, I suggest you keep this between you and me." Mech-Ah vanished like he normally does, but this time the other vanished too, leaving Luke behind.

"Where can I find you?" He asked.

"Go to the crash site. It is called, Point Alpha." The wind disappeared after these words were spoken, and Luke left Point Zero.

His mobile phone rang while driving back to town/village.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Cupa here. Luke we got something. It's a leak. Get here now!" _

"I'll be there right away."

He switched to the next gear, racing down the road. However he witnessed a kidnapping on the road.

"Let me go!" A female voice said.

Luke turned to the direction, seeing a large metal robot and a man in a lab coat attacking someone.

"Give her the shot." The man commanded. The robot deployed a sharp needle from the palm of his hand, and aimed for her. The women had other ideas and ran away, but the sharp spike was shot, making her fall asleep. "Mehehe. Another one for the Quarantine Zone. Robot, pick her up, let's see if she is good for breeding."

The man was the same that attacked Lisa and Culio. He was known as the Hoarder, a hunter the looks for possible morph projects.

Luke watched, knowing the large machine could take him down in seconds, and drove away.

Luke arrived at the police station; he could see Cupa waiting outside.

"Come." He said.

Inside a child sat inside, shaking heavily.

"What is with him?" Luke asked.

"He… he saw a robot take his parents. He has been found near Pikachu, and he has a tail. All we found out is that he noticed a man in a lab coat. Nothing else." Cupa explained. "We asked around, and we found someone that wants to take care of him while his parents are gone."

Mech-Ah walked through the doorway, and took the child with him.

"I know him." Luke said.

"That's new. No one ever saw him before."

* * *

Later, Point Alpha.

"Mech open up. Tell me why you took the child." Luke knocked on a door, a door of a weird oval building. It had no corners; it looked like a poffin, or a pill.

"Come in, you have to see this." Mech-Ah's emotionless voice didn't decrease the excitement of Luke. "That thing you brought in is a Pokémon. Morphed to look human. He is trying to backfire you all back to basic. His memories are edited; he can only recall me attacking him. He was going to trick you into letting me be to blame. He is a PokéMorph. And I think this is a part of Shadow team's plan to make an army."

"Wow, what is this place anyway?"

"The crash site. Twenty-one years ago, I and the other Three landed here. DarkStar found the others… etc. Now listen, if they can do this; realize what will happen when this happens." Mech-Ah pressed a little button; a screen appeared and showed an image.

"WTF is that?"

"That is the Fours DNA. Upper left is Achme-Ze. Upper right is Zeta-Od. Lower left is Omega-Me. Lower right is my DNA. You can see minor differences. Now, when they mix the DNA of human and Pokémon they don't mix. But when our adaptive DNA comes between, they combine. However… there are side-effects. They become a virus."

"Why?"

"Luke, your curiosity amazes me. Our DNA adapts, right? So, when two fuse together, a chemical mystery occurs. The new cells become a virus. These will make anything Pokémon, meaning that this is dangerous. Moreover, this also slowly kills the memory. It is something that goes against the laws of nature. Even worse, it forces those that are affected to morph all people they ever met!"

"I think you're running ahead of the plot."

"Not really. The owner of team DarkStar is known with these facts, because I know who he is. If we apply this serum to the morphed, they should no longer be able to infect others. Lisa and Culio here are Subject 001 and 002. I also found out that there are fifty-two more projects made. They can be retransformed, but we ain't there yet. Also, I need someone… you… to do something for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I need someone to be caught."

"You can get inside, but you need me to go inside?"

"Yeah. I need the formula. And I need a distraction."

A few hours later, 02:00 AM.

"Lisa and Culio should wake up soon."

"MECH-AH! GET OUT WITH THE EXPERIMENTS!" A voice yelled from outside.

"Who is there?"

"Nightblade, time for a showdown. You took Subject 001 and 002 before they were treated for complete preparations."

"What preparations?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Before they were ready to infect. You see that the PokeVirus isn't finished till I add this little chemical. This enhances something you would die to know about."

"May this be the last stand."

"That's something people said during endings or when self-destruct things are on. This is surly not my last stand." Nightblade laughed, and wielded a blade into the moonlight.

Mech-Ah did the same, but his blade was different.

Nightblade jumped at him, but missed. Mech-Ah drilled into the ground, and then struck Nightblade at his feet.

"Interesting. Let me show you my trick, Silent Thunder."

Nightblade vanished in a bolt of lightning, appeared behind Mech-Ah and attacked.

"You still don't see you cannot win this fight."

"I think I can."

"Aw, come on. Your way of thinking is old. I am an older model, and even I fight better."

Mech-Ah jumped back, and kicked himself of the rocks behind him. Spiraling he flew toward Nightblade, who didn't expect this move, and hit him at full speed.

Nightblade got knocked back, but quickly struck back with an uppercut.

"Old-school! The only reason they abandoned project 4.01 was because it could not adapt to different styles."

"I certainly can. Watch this."

Nightblade smashed his blade into the ground, stepped on the handle and jumped into the sky. He came down with tremendous speed with a foot down. Mech-Ah dodged, but the shocked made several rocks shoot up hitting him.

"That's new. But I still think you are too old to function perfectly. They made us to cooperate. To fill in each others flaws. To be the perfect team. But because teamwork could not be programmed, we always split up."

"Shut up. Project 6.00, 6.25, 6.50 and 6.75 are failures! The 4. version could be perfect, but they abandoned me!"

Nightblade punched the ground releasing a large shockwave. Mech-Ah jumped up, and tried to slash him.

"I see. I'll just go then, since I am not wanted around here. But be wary, the virus still exists, even without my help. I'll see you in the next chapter."

"You better stay there is I were you. Because then you would never see me."

Shadow disappeared in the shadows yet again, leaving Mech-Ah standing.

"He's hiding something. Perhaps the others aren't hidden here. Maybe somewhere else."

"For every question there is an answer." A mysterious voice said from behind.

End of Chapter 2.


	4. 3 OMG! Plot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any cohesive object/characters. I do own the characters Achme-Ze, Zeta-Od, Omega-Mi and Mech-Ah. **

**Lines are used to identify change of view or breaks from location or time. **

* * *

"Who are you?" Mech-Ah asked.

"I? I am no less then Negi, the follower of Destiny. Listen… I have come with a reason." Negi said. It appeared to be nothing more then a sphere of light.

"You look nothing like Destiny."

"I do not need to. Team DarkStar does not want to wait for the virus to spread. They are creating a machine to spray the virus into the atmosphere, destroying nations."

"How do I stop it?"

"Time will tell."

"Now that's something Destiny would say."

"Please refrain from any wasting of time. The world is in danger. Culio and Lisa are the antidote. They are the first of the Infected."

"Infected?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Yes. The machine will blast one or two people in every town, they are the Infected. These shall spread the virus, raising DarkStar's power. Team DarkStar already is protected from the Flood, but any other is not."

"Flood? Like halo Flood virus?" (AN: I do not own Flood from halo, just a coincident.)

"The tidal wave of Infestations. They will clean the world of humans, remaining the Four, Nightblade and team DarkStar. Then the ultimate showdown shall commence; the victorious shall decide the fate of the entire universe."

"Wow…" Mech-Ah was amazed. "The entire universe. Including Destiny?"

"Yes, he shall change the course of time, erasing the events that have happened. You must find the Cure, and destroy the Flooding Device before Zero hour begins. Because I do not want today's episode. Oh, and try to do it before they launch it."

"Negi, I give you my promise, on the name that I am an experiment of the Slayer race, which I shall and must destroy the enemy that is… DarkStar. I shall destroy the enemy with all the honor I have with me… or I could just start."

Inside Mech-Ah's house, Mech-Ah is busy with creating the Cure, including copyright on the name. But he was too late, but he could still finish something.

"If the Four's DNA contains the property of a virus to grow and take over, what could be the antidote? All I see is a mystery link, which is the solution."

He worked a long time on the research, until…

"This is it… the missing link. The DNA morphs because human and Pokémon DNA create… a new substance. And I shall call it: 'TriIonicNucularVirusOxide' the most original name in the world! TINVO! Now to figure out how the hell I kill it."

Many more hours past, and Culio and Lisa were still KO. Heavy sleepers.

"I can't find it! Every single existing substance and element in the world is too weak to handle the Fours DNA. Maybe… hm… white blood cells. Human DNA looses, but perhaps."

Luke was, in the mean time, getting infected as well. So was the entire village. It is now… 18:00 PM. Mech-Ah worked pretty long.

Children saw their parents and themselves change, which is the worst thing that could be seen, due to the massive nudity.

"EUREKA! This is it. Using my DNA with the human immunity system, I create the ultimate killer blood cell! And I shall call it: 'The Diamond Blood Cell'! Now, testing it on these… eh… corpses."

A needle, a poke and a tone. Bone cracking and squishy sound started again. The bodies of Culio and Lisa morphed, into humans.

"Where are we? I remember needles and shocks." Culio said.

"My friend, you better ask what you missed, because you are in for a ride of a lifetime."

After updating the coma'd people.

"And I want you two, to help me get the base into the ground." Mech-Ah explained. "You are the worlds first, ever to live humans that are immune to morphing DNA. You are going to help me. Because today team Chronox will be victorious! Unless you refuse and will be used to wreck the world even more."

"That leaves us no choice. We accept the offer." Lisa said.

Point Zero,

23:00

Operation Building the Dam.

"Really catchy name Mech-Ah. But time refuses you to end this all now. You will see that even the strongest tactic can not end the chaos without killing the roots."

Meanwhile in Point Zero.

"Boss, 9/11 is prepared." Nightblade said to the screen.

"Why that name?"

"On Earth it was a legendary event. This is the same."

"I don't care, name it… the Obliviator. Because it will obliviate those that refuse me."

"Yes boss. Its ammo is loaded; launch sequence allows us to fire within thirty minutes. The Observatory shows that the Virus is perfected… nothing stops it."

"_Warning… Zone One breach… Red Alert… Red Alert…"_ The speakers made a siren go off, but nothing could stop Mech-Ah in his path.

Lisa and Culio had a combat brainwash upgrade, they fire away at everything.

"WHERE IS NIGHTBLADE? HE IS GOING TO PAY THE ULTI…"

"Aw stop the yapping. You said that to me over twenty times in various worlds and planets. This however will be the ultimate showdown… of the destiny of the world. You know Mech-Ah; you should by now completely understand who the boss is." Nightblade said.

"Who is it?"

"Destiny. Shocked? Destiny sent Negi with a reason, to tell you that your time fighting me ends somewhere in this world. The question remains… when?"

"Now… here and now." Mech-Ah drawn his blade yet again, so did Nightblade.

"Lisa, Culio, stand back."

"Mech-Ah, you have a obvious choice. Saving the world, or follow your code, which is you destroy all rebelling Projects. You haven't forgotten about the Code did you?"

"No… but who cares. This world shall end anyway, I am just delaying the process. This is for what you caused to the Four!" Mech-A rushed at Nightblade, hitting hit hard. Nightblade counterattacked quickly, and stabbed but missed.

Mech-Ah jumped back and threw several weird stars at Nightblade. He dodged but hit a wall, being Mech-Ah vital seconds to attack.

"You're in a better shape then before Mech-ah."

"You are in a good shape as well."

As they were bust fighting Lisa and Culio secured the entire base by themselves, with ease.

"Lisa, you go to the Habitat, I'll go to the Observatory."

Nightblade did his famous Night Shift and blasted Mech-Ah against a wall so hard he got confused.

"Giving up so soon?"

"Not till you're dead." Mech-Ah stood up and dashed back, but Lisa would encounter something unexpected.

"Observer 040. Kill her."

"Confirmed."

"NOOOO!" Culio Slow Motioned at the Observer.

But he was too late, oh the unexpected speed turn of plotting.

A beam of light surrounded Culio, and a blast destroyed the area.

"That cannot be." Nightblade watched the light shine to night sky.

"That's the spirit of the Four. A power used to overpower the user." Mech-Ah used the time of confusion to attack Nightblade in the face, weakening him.

"Now you shall feel the power I possess."

"Without the other Four you are too weak to damage a pack of butter!"

"But that's what Culio is doing…"

Which is correct, Culio stormed to a small room where three other odd humanoid life forms were stored. He broke the containers, and they ones inside flew the Mech-Ah.

"What? Are you planning to use?"

"Indeed. Project 7.00, the weapon of mass destruction."

The Four combined to a slightly larger being that rushed at Nightblade and struck him in the face with a fist. But they were to late to stop the Obliviator from orbiting (AN: It's a satellite.) into space!

"Four are one, One if the ultimate number in teamwork." The echoing voice said. The Four flew up to the satellite while it was still raising in altitude.

"_You do know that destroying this machine will erase time as I made it…"_

"_Yes indeed Destiny. But this is how time must flow, no other way my happen." The Four responded._

On the satellite the Four split up again, only leaving Mech-Ah behind.

What will happen? Will Mech-Ah stop the device from destroying the entire world? What about Nightblade? Why did Destiny do this? At least one question will be answered in the next Chapter. Till then go screw up someone's live by annoying him with useless facts!


	5. 4 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any cohesive object/characters. I do own the characters Achme-Ze, Zeta-Od, Omega-Mi and Mech-Ah. **

**Lines are used to identify change of view or breaks from location or time. **

* * *

"Mech-Ah!!!" Achme-Ze shouted falling. "You have to do it without us! Save this world from his grip."

The satellite was so fast Mech-Ah could hardly hold on, but it was only getting harder.

Down on the ground, Nightblade leys within the ruins of Point Zero. He grabbed a remote, and pressed a little button noted: "Alarm."

On the satellite a small speaker deployed and released a powerful tone, which made Mech-Ah flinch.

Deoxys flew by the speeding doom device, and tried to communicate with the rider.

"Isn't it a bit too early to ride a space craft, Mech?" He asked.

"Deoxys, I can't move, it's the…" Mech-Ah said.

"… Stop command." Nightblade continued. "While the speaker on the ship is deployed, Mech-Ah cannot move."

"What did you say?" The Three of Four stepped up to Nightblade, who lied down on the ground. "You used the Sound? The only thing that can stop a Project?"

"Well indeed. The machine shall launch its destructive load in a matter of minutes, and your savior is doomed. Haha!" Nightblade laughed with evil intentions, but Mech-Ah didn't have to worry for long, since Deoxys was destroying the speaker.

"You can move now." Deoxys said to Mech-Ah, who hanged on a ladder.

"Get out of the way."

Mech-Ah climbs up the large ladder, reaching a compartment. Inside were mere ice cubes, which amazed him.

"Oh, my god. He is planning to create a rain to spread it."

"So I use a rain instead of a few Infected. Because why do only a few, easily quarantined people, when you can infect everything?" Nightblade laughed very loud this time.

"Deoxys, I need something. I need you to go to my house and get me my X-Blade, it is the only option."

Deoxys teleported forth and back in a second.

"Why this?" He asked.

"Because I made this blade with a unique power."

Mech-Ah opened the little door and got in, amazing himself over the amount of water.

Time was running out soon, as the device aimed its laser at the first target.

"_Launch sequence in ten minutes." _A speaker said on both land and space.

"Nightblade, you are dead if you do not cancel this thing!" Zeta-Od said.

"Yeah, because we ain't taking this." Omega-Me said.

"My dear enemy, the machine is a one-way device. Once launched nothing can stop it." Nightblade pointed at the remote, which missed an abort switch. "Give up. This planet is doomed to fall into Destiny's hands. Nothing can stop the total destruction."

Mech-Ah was inside the freezing container, awaiting it to launch.

_Come on Mech-Ah, stop it from activating. _Was the combined thought of Achme-Ze, Lisa (Read more later), Culio, Zeta-Od and Omega-Me.

But Mech-Ah was still waiting for the launch sequence.

"_System launch active."_ A massive beam was visible from both the device as from the planet. All people gave up hope.

Nightblade laughed his lungs out in happiness, finally beating Mech-Ah.

Mech-Ah however, was preparing his X-Blade for something.

"This isn't over yet. X-Blade, prepare solution S-01 for massive spray." He said.

The blade glowed brightly and made a sound.

Back on the planet all humans were Pokémon, except for the Four and Culio and Lisa.

"We are doomed. The rain will not stop till everything is morphed." Culio said.

Lisa awakened and walked to him.

"We are going to make it. I survived, but we haven't lost yet. Mech-Ah told me something; he always has a plan A to Z. This is plan C."

Mech-Ah was indeed preparing. All hope was gone, but he held the last chance in his own hands.

"X-Blade, activate!" A light filled the room, and all the remaining ice melted and was replaced by a purple sludge. This was sprayed across the entire planet. Mech-Ah climbed out of the spacecraft and jumps of to the planet.

"What is this, Culio?" Lisa asked.

"It's purple rain. Weird." He answered.

But the purple rain was actually the antidote to the Pokémorph virus.

"WTF? Why is everybody changing back to normal?" Nightblade asked himself. "Someone is cheating Destiny!"

Mech-Ah crashed a short distance away from the ruins, walked up to Nightblade and smashed his hand into his face. The bloody view shocked even the Four, and the surrounding humans that were becoming normal again. Mech-Ah jammed his and deeper and twisted it. The metal claw was twisting inside the face of Nightblade for a few seconds before pulling it out; revealing a mysterious organ.

Everybody was silent… the view of near-black blood around the corpse and the claw was terrible; some viewers fainted or froze in place.

Mech-Ah observed the weird beating organ for a minute or two, before squishing it. Dark goo flew out of the fleshy thing. The other Three of Four watched the process, before the silence was broken by Culio.

"What is he doing?"

"Be quiet. This process is delicate." Achme-Ze whispered.

Mech-Ah lifted his other hand, using the sharp ends to pull something out of the organ, which stopped beating. He showed a small sphere, and held it against a small beam of sunlight.

"This is it… Nightblade's mind. See this Destiny? This is it! The proof you tempered with time and its road! You shall not get away with this!" Mech-Ah shouted against the sky.

"I could have seen this." A voice said out of the sky. "You are a hero; your basic DNA is from a similar named hero, who tried to stop the previous guardian of destiny."

The voice stopped, and the rain stopped to.

"Mech-Ah, I see you want to stay here." Zeta-Od said. He put his hand on Mech-Ah's shoulder. "You should stay here, Destiny may be resigned from its position, but it shall come here for revenge. Nightblade is dead, and we shall hunt down any remaining assisting Projects. BTW, we never told you that you were Project 7.05, the project made for ultimate warfare."

"You better go then. I shall wait on that cliff, so I can see whenever it comes here. Negi shall take its place, but Destiny remains strong."

The bloody scene was viewed by both human as Pokémon, both amazed by the events. The organ Mech-Ah held felt on the ground, and the sphere was given to Zeta-Od.

"Take the sphere to the Counsel of Time. They will need to for the resigning process." Mech-Ah explained. "Without it they have no proof. I will wait as long as needed. From this point Achme-Ze, Project 6.75, will take charge. Zeta-Od, Project 6.50, you take care. You never had grip on anything. Omega-Me, Project 6.00, be ware of danger. Even with your defensive power you always fail me. But if I am Project 7.05, who the heck is Project 6.25?"

"Doesn't exist." A voice said from the background. "I am the Creator, maker of the Projects. Project 6.25 was a failed version of you, fixed into version 7.05. I am here to get 4.01 memory sphere. If I may. …. Thank you. Project 6.00, 6.50 and 6.75, go and look for Destiny's remaining cooperatives, ensure they are destroyed to prevent any repeats of the events. And take care. Mech-Ah, you do what you need to do, destroy Project 1.01, Destiny."

"What? It's a Project?"

"All guardians are Projects. Only Negi is a real Defender of Time. The CoT decided this. My race could handle it, but from now on only chosen DoT's can do the DoT job. I must leave; my base needs me for Project 8.42, the biological tank. If you excuse me."

The man in the lab coat stepped into the beam of sunlight and vanished, leaving no trail, not even a footprint in the muddy soil.

From this point forward, Mech-Ah awaited Destiny to arrive in Sinnoh, standing perfectly still on the hill. Not even the slightest movement was made… and days passed.

Next Chapter; start of plot 2.


End file.
